There are a variety of solid state lighting technologies involving electronic light sources such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs) and organic light-emitting diode (OLEDs). LEDs and OLEDs have many known advantages over traditional light sources including smaller size, longer lifetime, lower energy consumption, and higher efficiency as measured by its light output per unit power input. The average length of life of a typical LED is estimated to range from 50,000 hours to 100,000 hours. The average length of life depends upon LED quality, system design, operating environment and other factors. Exposure to outside forces should be a consideration in order to protect the circuitry and electronic components of a light-emitting circuit board that comprises an electronic light source such as an LED or OLED for such a duration. However, until now there has not been a solution that effectively addresses or solves the problems associated with the exposure of a light-emitting circuit board to environmental factors such as moisture yet still provides for the known advantages and performance characteristics associated with a LED or OLED.